


Don't You Cry No More

by tiddlypom



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Brothers, Gen, Pain, lullaby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-18
Updated: 2013-03-18
Packaged: 2017-12-05 16:10:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/725235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiddlypom/pseuds/tiddlypom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Samandriel needs Cas, Cas needs Samandriel</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't You Cry No More

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nerdyostrich](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdyostrich/gifts).



A cry of terror pierced the silence like a needle through this peaceful corner of heaven. Castiel flinched at the sound, a violent red of concern immediately proliferating through his mind. He dropped everything and disappeared, reappearing in the darkened room from which he knew the shout came.

A small figure all in white was curled up in the bed sheets, shaking, filling the room with heart-wrenching sobs. Cas grimaced before going to perch on the bed, and sent a little orb of white light from his fingertips to the centre of the room, chasing the shadows away in it’s glow.

“Did you have another nightmare, Sammy?” he asked gently, placing a caring hand on Samandriel’s shoulder.

The little angel sat up and threw himself into Cas’ lap, gripping the older angel’s arm like his life depended on it, his downy wings wrapping themselves around Cas’ torso. He nodded as Cas shifted him into a tight embrace, pearly tears staining the golden trench coat. 

“The demons were coming to get me,” Sammy wailed, sobs ebbing like waves on the shore. Cas rubbed his back, firmly and reassuringly, a kind of exorcism in itself.

“It’s okay, Sammy, sshhh,” Cas soothed, “no demons are coming to get you. I won’t let them.” He hugged his brother tighter, folding his wings like a chrysalis around them both, an envelope of safety. 

“Nothing bad can happen to you, okay, not while I’m here. I’ll always keep you safe, no matter what. I promise, Sammy. You don’t need to be afraid.” Clutching each other in this way, Cas continued to murmur consolatory words into the little one’s ear. Slowly calming his troubles away, the nightmare distancing, the demons just the product of a vivid imagination.

They sat there together until the uneven sobs had turned to steady breathing, until the tears had turned to patches of salt on flushed cheeks. Cas relaxed the grip of his wings slightly and looked into the little angel’s blue eyes, dry now and sparkling with innocence. He suddenly ginned mischeivously and he glanced to the sphere still illuminating the room. It did a little shimmy and a small smile grew on Sammy’s face. 

Soon the ball of light was whizzing round the room, somersaulting, looping the loop, flying underneath the bed, hiding behind the curtains and spinning circles round their heads at Cas’ command. Sammy’s smile turned to full blown laughter as he tried to keep up with the orb with his eyes, Cas never letting him have it for long. The child’s giggling was so infectious that Cas couldn’t help but join in, a chorus like rainbow-tinted sea-spray. He then paused the ball right in front of Sammy’s face, so close that the little one’s wide eyes crossed to focus on it, and he laughed even harder at the expression. He left it there long enough for Sammy to grab it and the tiny angel hugged it to his chest.

“You’re the best Cas,” he whispered fervently, head rested against his big brother’s chest again.

“I know I am,” Cas chuckled, ruffling the other’s flaxen hair. He tucked the sheets back around Sammy’s small form, which was still curled around the burning orb.

“Would you like me to sing to you?” he asked, not really needing to ask to know the answer, but enquiring anyway. 

“Yes please,” the little angel beamed, he always loved it when Cas sang.

“Are you sure?” Cas teased, the knowledge of being needed in this way one of the best things he’d ever feel.

 “Yes! Please, please sing for me Cassy,” Sammy pleaded. How could he say no to that?

A smooth, bass voice like melted chocolate, tinted with a smile, immersed the room, ancient Enochian words from a time long forgotten permeating every atom in hearing-distance. The lullaby told a tale of two brothers, brothers who couldn’t be parted by anything, despite everything the world threw at them. Brothers whose love could not be conquered by hate, or evil, or even death. A tale Samandriel knew well, and he often thought of Cas like the older brother in the story. He’d never felt quite so secure, so loved as he did in that moment.

He sighed in contentment, eyelids closing as he curled his wings around himself. He reached out a small hand from under the covers and grasped Cas’ fingers, which in turn held his, smoothing over the back of his hand. 

The song soon ended, but Cas remained with his baby brother long after he’d fallen asleep, a guardian angel in the most literal sense. For yes the song had ended, but truly, the story never ends.

[ ](http://once-upon-a-time-the-end.tumblr.com/post/49423736757/tiddly-pom-asked-you-your-art-is-beautiful)


End file.
